


Thinking Of You

by Val_Creative



Series: Warlock & His Dollophead [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Merlin, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs a good anniversary present. He remembers Merlin’s fascination with ladybugs… and nipple clamps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Of You

**Author's Note:**

> (A very special thank you to my friends on Skype who encouraged this on, even when I was whining, and The Merlin Family as well as The Warlock and His King Network on Tumblr for being a wonderfully excitable bunch ❤ ❤ ❤ )
> 
>  
> 
> Day #25: "with toys"

*

 

While searching out an anniversary gift, he remembered an old photo of Merlin.

His curls of black hair trimmed in an unflattering bowl-cut. Merlin grinned and stuck his entire tongue out at the camera.

On his tongue had been a ladybug. _Alive_.

Arthur discovered the photo by chance while visiting Merlin's home, stirred by a glimpse of their past. The odor of sweet, green grass. Merlin's pale skin burned a mottled pink by the sun while Arthur's freckled to a dark golden. Being winded from chasing each other around in the yards and laughing until it hurt.

He vividly remembered that, as a child, Merlin had a reckless and carefree behavior about him. He often spoke what was on his mind.

Merlin had believed the stars could talk, and no one yet mastered their language. That the fairies in the glens were covered in horns and fanged and blue. During the mild summers, Arthur and his new friends would catch sight of Merlin alone scaling up the gigantic ravine outside of their little, run-of-the-mill town.

He picked fights with bullies, often prompting Arthur to step in before the damage escalated—Merlin thrashing in the protective grasp of Arthur's arms, lifted right off his feet, snarling and managing a few well-aimed kicks at his opponent. And also at Arthur's shins for good measure.

Smiling to himself, Arthur half-considered pocketing the photo, but imagined Balinor might have strung him up. Merlin's father had not been pleased by his son's choices in dates.

But reluctantly and good-heartedly accepted the Pendragon boy into his family.

Arthur's troubling search ended.

A crystal ladybug dangled against Merlin's bellybutton, connected by twin braids of metal. Arthur's eyes traveled greedy up Merlin's rising chest, to T-shape of the silvery clamps.

Merlin's nipples were dark with colour, kiss-bruised and rigid to the touch. Arthur knew without running his fingers over them, without feeling how hot and tender-soft they were.

"It's gorgeous," Merlin breathed out, tucking his chin in to admire the nipple toy for himself. He traced over the rubbery pad holding on to one of his nipples, hissing softly.

Arthur smirked. The second present for Merlin was now snugly across his bum—a men's silky, boy-cut pair of panties. The sky blue colour matched Merlin's eyes, hemmed with magenta.

" _You're_ gorgeous," he murmured, correcting him.

Arthur's fingers yanked on the silvery ornament, creating intense, straining pressure on Merlin's abused nipples, the braided metal going taut. It elicited a loud groan and an instinctive cant of Merlin's hips. He couldn't begin to understand how that felt, watching the flash of pleasure-pain on Merlin's face.

"You should see yourself," Arthur said, rubbing his hand over the front bulge of Merlin's delicate panties. Pushing to the moistened, too-thin fabric and sensing a pulse of Merlin's cock hidden from him. "Would you let me fuck you like this, Merlin? Your fat prick hanging out of your underwear while you get off on my brand new toy for you?"

"Oh god," Merlin whined out, clutching for the nearest object—which happened to be the top of Arthur's head.

Arthur eased him on the couch with him, rolling Merlin down onto his knees. He tugged the blue panties, revealing only Merlin's arse and taint. Arthur massaged his forefinger over Merlin's warm, eager hole, pressing in the tip. He felt those muscles resist before Merlin exhaled shakily, and then Arthur's dry finger pressed again, swallowed up to the last knuckle.

The stimulation of the heavy weight of the clamps had Merlin's head tossing left and right.

"Too much, Arthur," he panted, forehead digging to a cushion. "Arthur _arthur_ , I can't."

He stroked over Merlin's long, thickened cock, sliding oozing fluid over it.

Merlin was fucking _insatiable_.

Arthur rotated his finger deep inside him, letting Merlin buck repeatedly upwards into his hand. "Come just like this, Merlin. I want to see it," he encouraged, hearing Merlin cry out wordlessly in exasperation. "You can do it. Don't be stupid, I know you can. I've seen you get off just from watching Dirty Dancing."

"God, you're such an _ARSE_."

"Yours is quite lovely—now, back to the point," Arthur said conversationally, opening his mouth over Merlin's lower back and sucking a hard, noisy kiss. "Do as I say."

He worked in time to Merlin's sudden jerky movements, pumping his cock in his jeans as Merlin pumped his hips. Arthur reached his orgasm, quick and satisfyingly dirty, right before Merlin's body convulsed, squeezing Arthur's finger tightly, as the other man succumbed in a low, wrecked howl.

Arthur wiped the semen from his hand onto denim material, rolling Merlin back over to face him. Hard to with all those gangly limbs.

"What are you doing…?" Merlin asked, panty-blue eyes lidding.

"Rewarding you," Arthur said, simply. He lowered himself, removing the metal clamps and kissing along the span of Merlin's chest. Arthur's tongue laved his nipples, soothing the inflamed flesh. Merlin whined, more high-pitched, as Arthur's hand reached up to lightly tweak the opposite nipple.

"Fuck you, prick," he groaned out, kneeing Arthur's side.

"Perhaps another time."

"Give me an hour."

Arthur snickered into Merlin's collarbone, peeking up to see Merlin scrunch his face in mock-nastiness and poke his tongue out between his lips.

He was completely worth the trouble.

 

*


End file.
